Are You Being Stalked By A Psycho Soldier?
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Since moving to Kyo's high school, Athena has been stalking on him, taking all the pictures of him as far as she can.


_**ARE YOU BEING STALKED BY A PSYCHO SOLDIER?**_

It was already a month since Athena transferred to the same school as Kyo.

At the gym during PE…..

Kyo was stripping down to his bottoms, changing into his sports outfit. Then he noticed something was weird.

"Hmmm?" he looked around, but couldn't find anything weird around.

"Am I thinking too much?" he thought.

"Hey Kyo, hurry up. The teacher's getting annoyed already." his classmate called out.

"Yeah yeah. Coming." he pulled up his track bottom and ran out of the dressing room. Athena peeped over him from the far end. She had her camera with her.

"I got your embarrassing picture, Kyo-kun." she giggled.

**************************************************************

At the canteen, Kyo was buying some bread during recess.

"Mmmm?" he noticed again, and turned around trying to look out for any weird thing. No one.

"Weird." he rubbed his head.

"Got ya, Kyo-kun." Athena giggled again, hiding behind the wall at the side of the canteen, just caught another photo of Kyo with her camera.

On another day……….

Kyo walked home with Yuki late in the evening. As they reached the junction that split their homes in the opposite directions….

"Hhmmmmm?" Kyo felt uneasy again. He turned around and looked everywhere, but found nothing unusual.

"What's wrong, Kyo-kun?" asked Yuki, looking worried. "You've been like this lately."

"That's strange. I felt like I'm being followed lately. As if someone's been watching over me lately."

"Huh?" Yuki looked puzzled. "I don't see anyone." she turned behind, but saw no one. Athena hid herself behind the lamp post, that they couldn't see her .She had her camera in her grasp again.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things lately." Kyo rubbed his head.

"I think you should sleep early tonight." said Yuki. "And don't forget out date tomorrow at the park."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then, see ya." she went off the left turning to her home. Kyo looked at her for a while, before heading off the other direction towards his home. Athena emerged from her hiding spot. She giggled again.

"I got more pictures of you Kyo-kun. You're mine."

She went back to her home. And straight away entered her room and slumped onto her bed.

"Oh, Kyo-kun's going out on a date with Yuki tomorrow. I can't miss the opportunity." she mumbled. Photos and posters of Kyo were pasted everywhere on the walls of her room.

*******************************************

The next day………

Kyo was already walking together with Yuki at the park. Athena was following them secretly from behind, with her camera taking shots of Kyo.

"Mmmm?" Kyo felt uneasy again.

"What's wrong, Kyo-kun?" asked Yuki.

"Like I thought." Kyo whispered to her. "We're being followed."

"Huh?"

"This way." he grabbed her hand and ran off to a bushy area which lead to the lake side.

"Argh, they're getting away." Athena ran after them, trying to keep up wit them. They went through the bush to the other end.

"Huh? Not those bush can stop me." she ran into the bush and pushed her way through trying not lose sight of them. When she peeped out of the other side, she saw the wide lake across her. There seemed to be a pair of lovers sitting together on the bench near the lake facing her back.

"Gotcha." Athena couldn't see the pair clearly, they were too far from her. She assumed it was them. "Here we go." she held her camera up and focused on the guy she assumed was Kyo. "Is that really you, Kyo-sama? We'll see."

All of a sudden, Kyo's face appeared right in front of the camera lens.

"Waaah??!!!!" Athena was shocked with his sudden appearance right in front of her, she fell back on her butt onto the bushy ground. She still had her camera in her grasp. Kyo stood in front of her with Yuki. It turned out the couple on the bench were not them. Kyo and Yuki had hid at the side of the bush waiting for the time to catch the person who was about to popped out of the bush right after them.

"Wo, what do we have here? If it's not Athena." he grinned.

"That's Athena, eh?" thought Yuki. She bent down to have a closer look at her.

"Heh heh." Athena didn't know what to say. She just grinned back.

"Mmmm?" Kyo noticed her camera. "Yo Athena, nice camera you had there. What a coincidence."

"Hey. Kyo-kun, could it be this girl's been stalking on you?" exclaimed Yuki. "Hey you, let me have a look at your camera for a moment." she held her hand out and tried to reach for her camera.

"Uh oh!" thought Athena, nervous, panicked.


End file.
